


Downfall

by Mystik



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: New Moon, F/M, Ignoring the other books, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written fro the round of kink at LJ. The kink was "Threesome".

Compromise. That was the word of the day. The month. Even the year.

Everything changed since Edward came back to me. Again. I'm not sure it was for the better or the worse, I just **_know_**. My dad hates him; the only reason Charlie even tolerates his presence it's because I threatened him into leaving home otherwise.

I'm not seeing Jacob anymore.

Jacob.

I would be a liar to say that saying his name, even in my head, doesn't make me happy. Or tremble. Or shiver.

Oh, this Bella it isn't the stupid little girl she was since she went all the way to Italy to rescue her beloved vampire. She knows better. And she knows her heart pretty well by now to say she's divided.

Sure, living without Edward it's like missing a lung, like dying slowly and surely each day that it pass without him.

But living without Jacob it's starting to feel like that too.

I think Edward noticed.

* * *

Compromise.

The things you do for the one you love. Not that I knew what love was before. I didn't. But that was something beyond reason; bordering on insanity.

I've been called worse.

Alice and Jasper are the only ones that don't seem to think so. Well…they were called crazy more than once too. But the thing is, I wouldn't do it, I wouldn't even think about it if it wasn't for her. For Bella.

Yeah, I'm whipped. Me, with a hundred years old, whipped by a seventeen year-old girl. And I'm happy for it.

Again, crazy. If the others knew about this…I don't even wanna think about it. But you know what is the craziest? I'm started to enjoy it. I started to crave it.

God, I'm a mess.

* * *

Compromise.

If dad saw me now, I think he would kill me and spit on my grave. If the guys saw me now…

No, don't go there. Definitely don't go there.

It's not like I could help it. Bella has this power over me that no one else ever had. And I think no one will. It was her idea; but I **_think_** she didn't want like that, exactly.

I think none of us thought it would reach this.

But the funny thing is that in the beginning the person who wanted the most it was me; even if it had the sickening sweet smell of the cold. Of Edward.

It scares me how that sweet smell it's starting to giving me sweet tooth. It's making me crave for more.

I don't think I can come back to the way I used to be. None of us can.

* * *

The world was reduced to that bed, that night. That time. The gold, dark eyes were trapped inside the black, deep ones. I was their anchor; the only way their natures wouldn't suppress their good sense.

Because Bella would end up hurt.

"Edward. Jacob."

 

The vampire hissed when he grounded against the soft body in front of him, the sounds and smells sharper than ever, her blood calling on him like a mermaid. He looked away from those dark eyes, pressing her closer to him. In reaction, she was closer to the body behind her.

Her delicate hands wrapped around his neck, until she sighed on his ear, her breath hitched in arousal. That little sound went straight to his groin. Edward hissed and pressed her against Jacob even more. The werewolf growled low on his throat, grabbing Bella's waist, the tip of his fingers rubbing against the vampire's skin.

They were quiet in the darkness of the night as the heat consumed their bodies. Bella arched her neck and Edward felt his powers glow in excitement. But then, Jacob kissed her neck, preventing him from going any further.

The vampire now watched those full lips kiss the pale skin of the girl, his cock twitching in his jeans. He approached even more, licking his lips, his eyes glowing a dark gold. His hands touched Jacob's hips almost shyly.

The werewolf's eyes look up in surprise and before Edward could think any further, he touched his lips against Jacob's, the skin of Bella like a soft caress between them. Jacob growled inside the kiss and Edward hissed in pleasure. Bella sighed, baring her neck further for them. Both tongues licked at the soft skin, as the kiss grew heated. The vampire felt as Jacob's hands entwined against his.

Compromise. And now something more.

 

 

THE END


End file.
